


A story

by Tinker_Belle04



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Belle04/pseuds/Tinker_Belle04
Summary: When Emma first moved in with Ingrid when she was 5. Ingrid took care of her of her nieces Elsa and Anna (since their parents died) and a boy named August. They were all pretty close in age, Elsa was 7, Anna was 4, and August was 6.irst got to Ingrid's house she was carrying her bag witch held very few belongings (a couple of clothes, and her most precious possession a knitted baby blanket with her name embroidered on it) her social worker was with her, walking with her to the door (of a big blue two story house). Her social worker, Anne Shirley rang the door bell and almost immediately a tall blonde haired woman opened the door.





	A story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction hope you like it

When Emma first moved in with Ingrid when she was 5. Ingrid took care of her of her nieces Elsa and Anna (since their parents died) and a boy named August. They were all pretty close in age, Elsa was 7, Anna was 4, and August was 6.irst got to Ingrid's house she was carrying her bag witch held very few belongings (a couple of clothes, and her most precious possession a knitted baby blanket with her name embroidered on it) her social worker was with her, walking with her to the door (of a big blue two story house). Her social worker, Anne Shirley rang the door bell and almost immediately a tall blonde haired woman opened the door. "You must be Anne and Emma" said the woman in the door, "Yes, I'm Anne Shirley and this is Miss. Emma Swan, and you must be Ingrid Fisher. Right?" Anne said, "Yes I am. Oh, please come in" Ingrid said, "Do I need to fill out any paper work?" Ingrid asked, "Yes, a little" Anne said, "Anna, Elsa and August come to the living room" Ingrid semi shouted, "Yes Aunty" A girl with snow white hair said as a little red head and boy with brown head came down the stairs, "Elsa, why don't you August and your sister show Emma around and get to know each other" Ingrid said, "Are you Emma?" the red head asked, "Yes" Emma said, "Come with us Emma, I'm Elsa" Elsa said going upstairs with Emma and the other kids in tow, "So, Emma this is my sister Anna" Elsa said gesturing towards the red head, "I'm August" August said, "Hi" Emma said, "This is Anna and I's bedroom" Elsa said walking in the room, "So Emma, how old are you?" Elsa asked, "Um... I'm 5" Emma said, "Well, I'm 7, August is 6, and Anna is 4" Elsa said, "How about I ask a question and we all take turns answering. So... what's your favorite color?" Elsa said "It will go in a circle, me, Emma, August, then Anna. My favorite color is blue, whats yours Emma?" Ella said, "Um... Green" Emma said, "Mines brown" August said, "Mines pink" Anna said, there was a knock on the door "Hey, Emma would you like to say good bye to Miss. Shirley?" Ingrid asked, "Um... yes" Emma said walking to where she saw Anne, "Bye Emma" Anne said, "Bye Anne" Emma said, "So, Emma I thought we should spend the first couple of days together getting to know each other and I have a couple of friends that have kids your age" Ingrid told Emma, "cool" Emma said. Ingrid, Emma, Elsa, Anna, and August spent the next 5 days getting to know each other better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what did you think. This is my first fanatic so I want to know what you think and if you have any advice or you thought something was off. I want as much help as i could get.


End file.
